Ryugon Alphae
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [AU][REWRITING][Will rewrite summary later.]
1. Revivalist - Glitch

**This is a remake of my story 'Ryugon Alphae.' There will be plenty of differences in this story, believe me, because it includes all the Dance Central characters plus Ryugon. Probably won't be an actual extension of Flare anymore. Instead of following Glitch all the time, I'll make the plot go after each character, one by one. As always, we start with Glitch... n_n**

**So behold the new Ryugon Alphae, feat. 1/2 Prince! **

**Gamer terms: **

_**Grind:**_** The action of staying in one spot and killing the same type of monster again and again**

_**Newbie:**_** A player who's new to the game. (You probably knew this -_-)**

_**GM:**_** Game Master. Person who organizes the game and acts as a referee for the game. In this case, they also work for the game company.**

_**HP:**_** Health Points.**

_**MMORPG:**_** Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. A game where the player assumes the role of a character with a certain fictional setting. **

_**NPC:**_** Non Player Character. A character that is not controlled by a player; a pile of data programmed to help gamers in quests. **

Glitch tumbled into his room, triumph in his nephrite jade eyes. He – and Mo, but that was an entirely different story – had finally been able to afford the newest game, 'the game of the century,' Second Life! Glitch had always wanted the game... and so did Mo.

None of the DCI's alliances had felt surprised when they learned about the game and its shocking realism. What with them having experience with a time machine and all sorts of technology, a new mind-manipulating game was perfectly normal to them all. It had costed a hefty amount of money which had pretty much emptied Mo's wallet, and the fact that they had to buy two units didn't help.

With one of the game helmets in his hands, Glitch almost put it on when he remembered to thank Mo. The older half of Hi-Def merely replied with, "Watch out, 'cause I'll find you and beat you up in Second Life!" Glitch rolled his eyes and shot back, "Like it'll be that easy to find me."

The protégé ran up to his room and lay down on his bed. From what he had seen earlier, he knew that all he had to do was put the dream game device on his head. And so he did, causing him to lose consciousness into the game itself.

«»

My eyes opened to see nothing but blackness. I looked around, thinking that maybe something wasn't right. Then I just found myself standing in a wide-spaced room that was seemingly empty until I heard a woman's voice.

"Welcome to Second Life! Please create your character."

I turned around to see her. She was wearing a helmet that had a translucent visor and she sat atop a strange egg-shaped seat that suspended itself in midair.

As I opened mouth to say something she cut me off. "Before you create your character, I would like to warn you, you can only have one character, and once you've created it you cannot change any of its attributes " Her face was taut and I almost took her for an NPC. Apparently, by the way she talked, she was a GM. So I asked her, "Why?" Even as I said that I couldn't help but look at her... specifically, I was being the usual pervert. Don't blame me!

She replied. "To make Second Life as realistic as possible. Now," She raised a finger, drawing my attention away from her as images suddenly came out of nowhere. She explained, "First, choose a race. The races are divided into humans, elves, dark elves, dwarfs, celestial, elementals, and beasts. The beasts can be divided into wolves, lions, tigers, and..." I didn't pay any more attention as she spoke; I was too busy staring at all the species. What character would I choose?

"What's the difference between an elf and a dark elf?" I asked the GM. She abandoned her long list of species to answer me. "Dark elves have different skills. They are quicker, faster, can jump higher, but are also slightly sensitive to light."

I thought about it. Well, I had to say that, out of all races, dark elves seemed to be the right one for me. I couldn't seem to picture myself as a beast or an elemental... I had played games like these before, on a laptop screen of course, and I usually went with the elves anyway. But this was my first time trying out a dark elf. "Can I see myself as a human, elf, and dark elf?" I requested.

"Very well." Suddenly three figures appeared in front of me. One was a human, with round ears and black hair, green eyes, and looked a lot like me. The other two had pointy ears and slanted eyes. Their faces were more angled and they were much more lithe than the human. They both wore plain armor.

One of the elves had the same color of skin that I had, with eyes only slightly darker than my own. His armor was green and gray, and I could almost imagine him wielding a sword. I confirmed the fact that this was the normal elf.

The dark elf had eyes that seemed to glow, and his skin was a tint more pale than the normal elf. His hair had this faint moonlighting shine that the normal elf lacked. His armor was a deep purple and had black embroidery that reminded me of the DCI color code, and ironically so. I was pretty sure that I had come upon the correct race. "I'll go with dark elf," I told the GM. She nodded. "Okay. Race dark elf, confirmed!" The human and normal elf figures disappeared immediately. The GM then asked me, "Hair color?"

"Black, maybe a tinge of red?"

A douse of feathers, then the elf's hair color changed a bit. I nodded, "Confirmed."

"Eye color?"

"Green."

"You'll make him look like an elf instead of a dark elf!" the GM reprimanded. I grunted. "Fine, then, how about red?" The dark elf's eyes switched to a blood red color. I had to say that I liked what I saw. "Confirmed."

"Hairstyle?"

"I guess I could try a bit of a spiky do..."

The elf's hair suddenly resembled something that looked like me when I woke up every morning. It was really messy, unlike what I had expected, but I guess I liked it the way it was. "Confirmed."

A long moment after customizing we finally finished designing my character. I was pretty sure that I had taxed the GM's patience to the ultimate limit. I kind of felt sorry for her, but hey? It wasn't my fault that I needed a GM for all the work. It would have been a lot easier doing this on my own. I made myself taller – seriously, I couldn't be short forever – and, well, that was it.

"Oh, and what about your character name?" she asked. "Name?" I echoed. "Can't I just use my own?"

She shook her head. "You need an alias. What do you think?"

I looked over to the dark elf. "Let me think for a moment..." Red eyes, red-black hair, and purple-black armor that was, shamefully, for newbies. Oh, hopefully I'd level up fast. I wasn't going to wake up from Second Life to see Mo boasting about his armor or weapons.

Giving up, I just took one of the commonly used names in normal RPGs that I liked to steal sometimes. "Shadowhunter?" I suggested. The GM closed her eyes, as if registering me, then shook her head, her curly hair bouncing against her shoulders. "Sorry, that name has been taken by another player."

"Dark?"

A pause, then...

"Taken."

"Flame?"

"Taken."

"Scourge?"

"Taken."

"Rogue?"

"Taken."

"Oh, come on! Inferno?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Consider yourself lucky. Inferno, registered. One last thing, though. Do you wish to be born in the central continent, the northern continent, the southern continent, the western continent, or the eastern continent?"

I didn't take a moment to even consider it. "Central would do fine," I muttered coldly though gritted teeth. This designing process had taken a lot of time, and who knows, Mo could be way ahead of me by now. But I had to ask the GM one more question. "How many people have played Second Life?"

"Less than fifty," she replied. "You're lucky that way; you can have a head start at leveling up and maybe become one of the top players. Also, we have rewards for every player who makes a character before the player count reaches fifty. You will claim your rewards in-game. Note that each player gets a different set of rewards. So, Inferno, are you ready?" she winked at me. I nodded. _Less than fifty, eh? I'll gain the top position! _And then I realized... _Less than fifty people and it took me that long to find a username. Sheesh. At least I'll get that reward._

All of a sudden the world spun around me again, and the GM disappeared as the figure of armored Inferno collided into me and I was shoved into his place. Everything swirled around me, much like when I had first gone into the DCI time machine, minus the bellyache. And then...

_Thud!_

I was in an empty village. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. I studied myself. My armor definitely wasn't the strongest, but it was easy to walk in it. My hands were wearing black gloves. A backpack was slung on my back. My first reaction was to touch my ears. I almost yelped in surprise when I felt their pointy tips. I really was an elf.

The sun wasn't too hot, thank goodness. I didn't want to find out what problems it would cause to a dark elf just yet. I was beginning to enjoy the scenery when something bit my leg and pain met my nerves.

It was some strange creature that looked really... weird. But the bite hurt so much that I ran away fast, but it chased me. I was already about to yell when I realized, _Dumb fool, this is an MMORPG. Or at least it's just an RPG. Fight the creature, stupid! _With that I turned around and punched it in the head. I kept doing so until it disappeared. A robotic voice in a flat tone declared in my head, _Inferno's attack successful. Flesh Eating Slime's HP -3 -3 -3 -3 -3_ _Flesh Eating Slime defeated. 25 XP. Item earned: Hunting knife. Pouch._

The knife dropped in front of me and I took it. After a second the same thing happened with the pouch. I put it on my belt and then heard the voice again. This time it said, _Advice for newbies. To see your statistics, say the word 'system.'_

"System!" I tried. A widescreen appeared in front of me instantly. I saw my face – Inferno's, to be more precise – with a long list of details such as my health, my level, my XP, and a lot more.

Confidence flowed though my veins and I grinned. It had been so easy to kill that Flesh Eating Slime, and I was already close to leveling up. I decided to grind them, so I found myself an open space and kept killing the Slimes. I kept earning my XP and I was beginning to enjoy myself despite the fact that I was still a mere newbie.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I reached level ten not long after. Who knew, it might have taken hours without my awareness. I pronounced, "System." The screen showed that now that I was level ten, I could find myself a job. I wasn't sure about what I had in mind, but I had to collect ten wolf fangs before I could get my job.

With that, I went deeper into the forests to look for the wolves. I could see them from a distance, but they didn't notice my presence. It must have been an advantage of being a dark elf. I could jump higher and run faster, and it helped me as I chased down my first wolf and killed it.

One of them bit my right arm and boy, did it hurt. I tossed the knife to my left arm and finished off the wolf. It wasn't easy because it was like slaughtering the real thing. I needed strength to shove the blade up the wolf's throat, and then pull it out again. Blood splattered the ground but disappeared in half a minute; a good thing, I suppose. Whatever I did couldn't leave traces behind for long. The notifier voice said, _Quest item received: Wolf Fang, _every now and then.

It took me an hour to finish them off. Then I ran away, knowing that the wolves would never leave their turf. I collected the wolf fangs. I was lucky that the wolves dropped more than just wolf fangs. I had gained a lot of XP and some loot, coins, wolf fur, and some health potions.

Now I could change jobs. I didn't really know which one would fit me, but ah. In the end I just went with warrior. Personally I would have chosen assassin, unfortunately they didn't have it in their job categories. So I went to an NPC's cottage back in the village. Along the way I crossed paths with a number of newbies. The game was gaining players fast; luckily I was already level fourteen, thanks to killing the wolves.

I gave the NPC my wolf fangs. "Can I change my job into warrior?" I asked, trying to sound polite. The NPC nodded and even though he was made of data I noticed the corners of his mouth lifting into a warm smile as if he were another player. Second Life really did provide realism.

The notifier voice gave a shout out that every player could hear: _System notice: Job change successful. Learned 3 new skills. Strength Boost, Haste and Inferno Slash. _Then the NPC grinned and told me that he had given me my job. He also gave me a little tip; "You did well to collect the wolf fangs. If you think you're a good fighter, then try and slay the Wolf Boss and get a pet egg! Have a nice day," he said.

I received a weapon from the new job. I muttered to myself, "Let's see what I got," and pulled out the sword. It was long and was colored red. It shone in the light and its hilt was wrapped with black wire. I admired it for a long time and imagined myself using it. The NPC whistled and I turned around to hear him say, "Look at that! That, my dear boy, is the Dragontooth Blade! One of the rarest weapons, and it's a growing weapon, too. Consider yourself lucky; mostly a job change gets you a normal weapon."

"Growing weapon? Normal weapon?" I asked. The NPC nodded. Apparently, this must have been part of his job. "You see, growing weapons are special weapons that level up." I nodded my thanks and left the cottage. _It must have been one of the rewards that the GM told me about, _I realized. Being an early player did have its uses.

Of course, I wasn't sure if I could defeat the Wolf Boss anytime soon, so I decided to grind again. That way I could level up along with the blade and gain more health potions and loot. The more money I had, the better. Lucky me, the system provided a map that could show me any resource. I could find my way to buy some stringer armor. I wasn't going to wear newbie armor all the time, was I?

Grinding tested me to the max. Pain was as real as it could be, and as I leveled up, so did my enemies. I was hoping to reach level twenty before I would try to get to the Boss.

I almost exploded in happiness when I had finally reached level twenty. It had taken me a hefty long time and my muscles ached. After a while it felt as if my skin was about to burn. "Oh, great, it must be the dark elf thing," I said as I quickly ran to a clothing NPC and bought a cloak. It helped but I still felt hot. I found myself shelter underneath a tree until the sunburn was gone and I decided that it would be safe to come out. With the cloak billowing in the wind behind me, I was ready to challenge the Wolf Boss.

To kill it wasn't easy. First I had to grind wolves until one would transform into the Boss. Sometimes I regretted not choosing the archer job as it would mean ranged attacks and less cutting or slashing. Still, now that the Dragontooth Blade had leveled up, it was easy for me to locate the Boss.

And I wished that the ground would swallow me when I saw its huge posture.

_Oh, shoot, _I thought. It was so enormous that I had to fight it in order to survive. If I died, I would be sent to Rebirth Point, much like in those normal RPGs. And I would also lose a level, and I couldn't let that happen after all my hard work!

The wolf grabbed me with one huge paw and picked me up, injuring me and costing me 150 HP. I almost screamed as I unsheathed Dragontooth and aimed for its nose. Its paws flailed to its wound and I grabbed a health potion to recover. Now on the ground, I was an easy target if not for my dark elf speed. I jumped up to its scruff and held on with one hand, my grip nearly loosening, as I landed a blow on its neck. The Wolf Boss howled ferociously and I backed away, warm blood on my armor. I leapt up and climbed up to its head and yelled, "Inferno Slash!" as I dug the blade deep into its skull.

It disappeared, and loot was dropped all around. I took the money and a healing potion, plus the pet egg I was promised. The egg was green. I took it to the pet NPC, which was really difficult because the sun was up and I had to wear the cloak all day. Trekking though the forest, I saw a couple more newbies. I didn't greet them, however, and then met the pet NPC who was a young woman. There were two other players in the cottage. One carried a baby wolf while the other had a bright orange egg. I had to wait as the NPC talked to the wolf owner and then the orange egg's owner. I saw a phoenix emerge from the egg. I placed my own egg on the NPC's counter and as soon as she touched it, it began to hatch.

What emerged first was a tail. Then cracks sprouted all around the egg, and eggshells flew across the tiny cottage as something kicked its way out. Even the NPC looked surprised as I saw a tiny dragon with green scales and a darker green mane. The NPC looked to me and smiled as she said, "Will you place a drop of blood on your pet, thus taking ownership?" she asked. I grimaced at the thought, but pulled out a dagger instead of Dragontooth and used it to slash my wrist. A crimson drop landed on the dragon's head and it looked up in surprise. I dug into my backpack for a health potion while the system let out another announcement about my new ownership.

I tickled the dragon's chin as I carried it out of the pet market cottage. It bit my finger gently. "I'll call you Ryugon," I crooned. I wasn't sure about its gender, but I _think _it was a he.

Ryugon nibbled my finger in response.

**Just some information about Second Life.**

_**Continents**_

**» Central Continent**

**» Eastern Continent**

**» Northern Continent**

**» Southern Continent**

**» Western Continent**

_**Jobs**_

**» Archer**

**» Bard**

**» Mage**

**» Necromancer**

**» Priest**

**» Thief**

**» Warrior**

_**Races**_

**» Beast**

**» Celestial**

**» Dark Elf**

**» Demon**

**» Dwarf**

**» Elemental**

**» Elf**

**» Human**

**Okay, basically I'll choose another DC character for this. If you have any other suggestions, such as what job or race a character will choose, or what alias they'll use, please tell me in the reviews. I'll work on the second chapter next. **


	2. - Rewriting -

_**Chapter currently being rewritten**_


	3. Rewriting

_**Chapter currently being rewritten**_


	4. Author's Note

**Yes, this is just an author note. **

**I'm going to change the entire concept of **_**Ryugon Alphae**_** and fix pretty much everything. I'll almost be basing this off the Taiwanese manhua, **_**1/2 Prince. **_**However there will be a completely different storyline, but Ryugon will still play a part in it. Basically, **_**1/2 Prince **_**is about a game called Second Life. It's almost like an RPG, except for the fact that the player is actually **_**in **_**the game, so that everything is realistic, including pain. I'm sure you can already guess what would happen. I'll be putting every character into the story, including the Glitterati, eventually. It'll probably be in a timeline post-DC3. **

**So, hopefully, the new chapters will be up soon. Thanks for reading this note of uselessness :P**


End file.
